Kingdom of England
The''' Kingdom of England''' is a post-War monarchist faction formed sometime after the Great War. It is a nation founded and lead by the descendants of the pre-War monarchy of the United Kingdom and seeks to unite the British Isles under the banner of the monarchy to restore the old pre-war nation from before. History Origins and foundation During the years leading up to the Great War, the pre-war British Royal Family had a special fallout shelter built just for them and would be connected to other nearby fallout shelters so that they wouldn't die out from lack of supplies. In 2072, construction started on it as the queen became the symbol for Britain and the only hope that the British people had during the dark days that were the European Wars. The bombs eventually dropped however on October 23rd, 2077 and the monarchy fled underground to escape the nuclear devastation and destruction of human civilization. Years past by and the monarchy contineud to have kids and keep the bloodline alive and well. By the time of the 2130's, the royal family and a team of expeditionaries traveled out and set up shop in the post-apocalyptic ruins of London. After sometime however, more people began to escape their shelters and many entered into London but, this lead to infighting and by the end, the royalists and their followers were pushed out and fled northwest outside of London, while the old city was occupied and became part of the New London Republic in 2154. The royal family fled and eventually made it Gloucester after a long journey while also taking over numerous settlements and other territories along the way. After some time and when the city of Gloucester was finally reached and occupied, it became the new home for the royal family and the leader established the Kingdom of England in 2156 and began expanding fast beyond the settlements and lands they had before. Eventually, more and more land fell to them and many survivors joined the newly established kingdom. Expansion and Growth Over the next two years, the Kingdom of England grew and began expanding itself across neighboring territories and annexing all nearby settlements and tribes. The King of England announced the revival of the monarchy to his people and messangers went out, both human and machine, announcing the return of the king and as a result, pro-monarchist survivors fled and defected to the Kingdom of England. By 2157, the nation grew to control much of southcentral England and went up north and acquired more territory of their own. More and more joined their side and swore allegience to the king both consentially and by force. During their growth and expansion up north, the English Royal Army was formed as the main line of defense and during their trips up north, they came across a rival faction called the New Empire of Great Britain, a neighoring nation to the east that is similiar in that it's a monarchy and seeks to unite the region but, the New British monarchy is one that is new and recently formed while the Kingdom of England is led by the decendants of the old pre-war monarchy. The two nations tried to negotiate but, it didn't go anywhere and the two effectively became rivals and engaged each other in numerous minor border skirmishes. Invasion of New London In 2158, the Kingdom of England had managed to annex and convince numerous lands and territories into joining their ranks and now, the king got the desire to go on the offensive and reclaim London. Believing London to be the "rightful land" of the English Kingdom, the king declared war on the New London Republic and sent out the Royal English Army to invade and colonize all known territories of the NLR. The outer parts of New London were taken over as the English armies advanced further and further until the New London Legionnaires managed to put up a strong enough resistance. Advancements stopped in 2160 with both sides digging trenches and little advancements being made but, the English still persist by the orders of their king. New London had continued to fight the English and by the year 2168, England signed a peace treaty with New London and withdrew from the city, only controling one third of the territory they desired and withdrew in defeat. Invasion of Wales In 2160, the New Irish Republic had sent their troops into Scotland to help assist the Scottish Republic which was under attack by raiders, tribes, and the mutated wildlife. During this time, the King of England took advantage at what he though was a divided Irish front and decided to expand into neighboring Wales. Due to the stalemate in London and the rest of England being under New British territory or belonging to the Dominion of Canterbury, Wales was the perfect opportunity for the English to expand their empire. In 2162, the Royal English Army lead by English Knight Sir Adam Richardson III had advanced westward into Wales and began conquering and annexing the region. By the time the advancements had stopped, most of Wales was conquered except the west coastal regions of the region. During this time, a new group was formed called the Welsh Liberation Front and they wanted to remove the English from Wales and establish an independent republic in the region leading to the outbreak of the Welsh Rebellion in 2162. The Welsh began to fight off the English forces but, they were in need of aid and much to the dismay of the English, New Ireland came in and gave aid to the rebels. The aid consisted of military supplies, military advisors, training for the rebels, and even Army Rangers and combined, they were able to fight back the English forces. During the Battle of Cardiff, Sir Rirchard and his forces stood their ground as the Welsh and their Irish allies besieged the city and during the battle, Sir Richard was assassinated by a Welsh sniper. After his death, his body was recovered and the English withdrew from Cardiff and eventually began their retreat from Wales all together. By 2168, the English had fled Wales with only small holdings in its northeastern and central eastern regions being under their control. Post-Wales and Recovery After the English and Welsh leaders gathered and negotiated in which only small portions of Wales was handed over to the English, parts of Wales that were dominated by the ethnic English minority, and the rest was now territory of the newly established Republic of Wales. England had suffered horrible economic and social decline after the war due to the loss of one of their most famous military commanders during the war. His replacement was eventually found but, he had to prove himself. Meanwhile, the king had made a new law in which ethnic Welsh citizens of England were to be either deported or forced into serfdom as punishment for the Welsh victory in the rebellion. The peasants were forced into longer work hours and the serfs had been forced into labor camps and were worked extra hard. Anti-Welsh sentiment spread across the kingdom and many ethnic Welsh citizens had to escape England and flee to Wales in order to escape being oppressed by the new laws and the fanatical king who became paranoid and tyrannical in response to England's defeat in Wales. The Irish had also been targeted as well and all ethnic Irish subjects had been forced into slavery as well as a response to the Irish support to the Welsh during the rebellion. During this time, an expadition was done to the Isle of Man and it was annexed into English territory and became an Imperial Domion in 2172. The natives became English subjects and the native Celts were slaughtered. Invasion of Scotland By the year 2197, England had fully recovered from the Welsh Rebellion and returned back to stability once more. King Alhwald I, seeking to prove himself as the worthy King of England, mobilized the Royal Army and launched a full-scale invasion of the Scottish Republic in October of 2197 with the intent on conquering the nation and annexing it into the kingdom. The initial invasion caught the Scottish off guard and soon, Dundee was under siege and was only 106 kilometers from the capital of Aberdeen. Victory seemed inevitable, but the English were soon caught off guard when the Isle of Man was invaded by New Irish forces in 2202 and within one month, it had fallen to the New Irish and the remaining English forces on the island surrendered to the Irish Republican forces. With the loss of the Isle of Man, a portion of the Royal Navy was taken and the invasion began to crumble with the English forces being pushed back in by the Scottish in the Springtime Offensive. With the invasion having failed and English forces in either full retreat or having surrendered to the Scottish, King Alhwald I had decided to sign an armistice with the Scottish Republic and the treaty was signed on March 23rd, 2202, ending the war and forcing the English to withdraw from Scotland. Following the war's end, the Kingdom of England was once again left crippled and weakened as it had now lost all of its original holdings in Scotland and the army was forced to retreat in defeat. Once more, peasant rebellions broke out and surf uprisings had also errupted, but they were supressed as were previous ones, but the recent uprisings were becoming more common and harder to put down. Internal Unrest and Infighting Alhwald I, having disgraced his family name, had decided to abdicate and left in exile by April of 2202 leaving the throne vacant and open to be taken by a new monarch. Various rival houses had existed and they all sought to secure complete control over the thrown, but Alhwald I had left his son as his heir as was listed in his letter before he left. His son, Jude Alhwald, also known as Prince Alhwald II, was only 18 years old and had no experience and was thus, unfit to lead the throne leaving him in the protection of the Royal Army and overseen by Anglican Church deacons. This however, wouldn't stop rival families from trying to take the throne leading to the English Nobility Wars in 2203. Government The Kingdom of England is a feudal monarchy reviving the old pre-war monarchy but now gives them actual political power and also has restored the old system of feudalism from medievil Europe. The King of England is the head of state and de-facto leader of the kingdom with the Royal Advisor as the head of government and answers only to the king. The nation is feudal society and as a result, the feudalist caste system has returned and dominates all apsects of culture, society, and politics in England. The King is at the top and reigns supreme while the nobles are benath him and dominate the government. Knights protect and defend the Kingdom of England and comprise most of the military as well as protection for the king and the royal family. Peasants are at the bottom and are the working class for the nation and are the backbone of its economy but, they suffer horrible living and economic conditions despite their importance to English society. Serfs are at the very bottom and are de-facto slaves as they only produce the needed food for the kingdom's people to survive. Military The Royal Army of England is the primary military force of the Kingdom of England. It's comprised entirely of Knights and other soldiers and middle-higher ranking members of English society. England's territory was heavily urbanized back during pre-war times and most was destroyed during the Great War however, large bunkers and bases had sustained various military vehicles, weapons, and technology and they've all been acquired for their military force. Knights are the most elite divison of the English Royal Army with the knights themselves being the special forces and commanders for the English military. Peasants also serve in the military but, it's only due to their large size in English society and they mainly serve in units infamous for their high casualty rates. Foreign Relations New Empire of Great Britain The New Empire of Great Britain was the very first nation that the Kingdom of England had ever came across. At first, the two were openly hostile as their armies and soldiers fought each other not knowing who was who but, the two sides began negotiations after finding out that they were two different nation states. Both have the same goal of reunifying the British Isles but, England seeks a unified English Kingdom while New Britain seeks a second British Empire and such a difference in ideals keeps the two states from becoming allies. The two have signed a non-agression pack regardless and haven't made any attempts to invade one another. Independent State of Ulster The Indpendent State of Ulster and the Kingdom of England originally had a friendly relationship with trade being common between the two states. Ulster would give England food, goods, and even military hardware and was supportive of joining the kingdom in the event that the United Kingdom was restored. This relation however, ended after the Frontier War when it was revealed that the English armed the Celts, which invaded and besieged territory in Ulster. In response, the trade deals ended and Ulster even joined the Gaelic Coaltion and aided in the invasion of southern England during the War in Britain. New Republic of Ireland The New Republic of Ireland and the Kingdom of England are at a state of war as New Ireland seeks to unify Ireland and oppose any form of pre-war imperialism, which England is based around. The two nations became adversaries during the Welsh Rebellion of the 2160s and only intensified during the Anglo-Scottish War of the 2190s and early 2200s. After English supplies to the Celts were found, New Ireland was outraged and formed the Gaelic Coalition and has been leading the invasion of the British Isles in the War in Britain since 2282. New London Republic The New London Republic is the first nation that the Kingdom of England had invaded. Due to the belief that the English are entitled to the entire British Isles, they believe London to be their rightful city and thus, invaded it and waged war against the government. This lead to the outbreak of the London Territorial Wars which ended in a stalemate, but the war broke out again in 2283 in the Siege of New London which ended in a decisive defeat for the English and their allies. Welsh Liberation Front The Welsh are a group of people that the post-war English have looked down upon. Due to the history of Wales being part of England and the United Kingdom, it's believed that the Welsh need to be part of the kingdom but, they're treated as second-class citizens and in some cases, worse than serfs. As a result, the Welsh revolted and liberated half of Wales in the process. After the Welsh Rebellion, England has declared the Welsh enemies of the state and refuses to recognize the Republic of Wales and continues to besiege their territory. Scottish Republic The Scottish Republic and the Kingdom of England have known each other since the 2150s. England believes that they are the rightful owners to Scotland, while the Scottish seak and independent republic free from English rule. In the 2190s, England invaded Scotland and got far into Scottish teritory before it was pushed back and eventually forced out of Scotland entirely. Following the outbreak of the War in Britain, the Scottish aided the Gaelic Coalition and invaded northern England which caused the English to attempt an offensive in southern Scotland. The Celts While the Kingdom of England is opposed to the ideology of the Celts as well as their overall primative nature and Pagan beliefs, the kingdom puts that all aside and has secretly been supporting the Celts with supplies during the Frontier War. Due to the defeats suffered at the hands of New Ireland, England seeks revenge and supports the Celtic tribes as a result hoping that they can weaken New Ireland and allow England to reclaim lost territory, primarily the Isle of Man. Territory The Kingdom of England has territory and land that stretches from Cumbria all the way down to Cornwall and is made up of all historic counties in the western parts of pre-war England as well as large portions of Welsh territory. England previosuly had all of Wales under their banner but, uprisings and rebellion from the Welsh Liberation front reduced their power in the region and have now lost control over most of Wales with only small holdings in eastern Wales. The Isle of Man was also annexed into English territory around 2172 and became a major stratiegic asset to the English military. After the end of the Anglo-Scottish War in 2202, the Isle of Man was lost and was taken over and annexed into the New Irish Republic as another part of their territory. The only way to make up for the lost land was the annexation of the New London Republic but, it was delayed due to the Welsh Rebellion and only a third of London was annexed into England as part of the Dominion of London. The various territories held by the Kingdom of England are divided into dominions which are essentially provinces of the kingdom and are all based around historical counties that existed in the United Kingdom back during pre-war times with many of the counties being merged as one. There are currently ten known dominions in England with the largest being the Dominion of Cornwall in southern England. Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles